One Piece
Summary One Piece is a popular Shonen Jump manga written by Eiichiro Oda. It is an Action Adventure Manga about Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate who ate the Gomu-Gomu No Mi fruit, a Devil fruit that turned him into a Rubber Man. His goal is to become the Pirate King, and be the man with the most freedom on the seas. He meets many people during his travels, with several of them joining his crew. For detailed information about the series: see the One Piece Wiki Terminology Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: * Paramecia: The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. * Logia: Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. * Zoan: This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Haoshoku (Color of the Conquering King) * Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Power of the Verse One Piece characters are physically strong, but they lack versatility. Many of its top tiers severely lack it, and can only throw physical attacks, albeit enhanced by Haki. Some characters (mostly devil-fruit users) have abilities that ignore or enhance durability (ex. Hancock turns things she touches into stone, Law can spacial slice seemingly anything (To an extent, his powers were stopped by Doflamingo's strings), Luffy is resistant to blunt attacks, Buggy is immune to cutting attacks, Kuma can repel anything, including pain, Magellan's Venom Demon which makes him virtually impossible to land a blow due to the effects of his poison, Caesar's Devil Fruit which allows him to remove the oxygen in a limited area, etc.) Many characters, especially the higher tiers in the verse operate on the fundamentals of haki, which is a spiritual energy possessed by every living creature in the verse. Supporters and Opponents of the Series: Supporters: Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki AkuAkuAkuma Beelzebub64 IKazi Antvasima Zeromega20 LordAizenSama SwordSlayer99 Lord Kavpeny SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 Awesome Betterhero Non-Bias OishiLover75 Taikiru Fire24672 leandre.mccoy Valar Melkor 2 ETV123 goodyfresh741 TheBlueDash CinCameron20 SuperKamiNappa Pocket-Chu Naruto The Bujin Nonickfound Mico09 Notadeadguy Basilisk1995 Celestial Pegasus eldritch abomination FllFlourine Frogicalon Battlemania Grudgeman1706 CoreOfimBalance(COB) Opponents: Rocks75 Hizamaru Drellix Neutral: Kaisaizx Kowt PaChi2 William Shadow Not Jim Sterling Characters Top Tiers Roger.png|Gol D. Roger|link=Gol D. Roger Whitebeard111.jpg|Whitebeard|link=Whitebeard Blackbeard11.png|Blackbeard|link=Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) Sakazuki.png|Akainu|link=Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu) Kuzan.png|Aokiji|link=Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji) Sengoku infobox.png|Sengoku|link=Sengoku (One Piece) Kizaru11.jpg|Kizaru|link=Borsalino (Admiral Kizaru) Zephyr Anime Infobox.png|Zephyr|link=Zephyr Shiki11.jpg|Shiki|link=Shiki (One Piece) Kaido.png|Kaido|link=Kaido Shanks.png|Shanks|link=Shanks Dracule_Mihawk_Anime_Infobox 2.png|Dracule Mihawk|link=Dracule Mihawk Bigmom.jpg|Big Mom|link=Big Mom Marco.png|Marco|link=Marco Monkey D. Garp.png|Monkey D. Garp|link=Monkey D. Garp Rayleigh.png|Silvers Rayleigh|link=Silvers Rayleigh High Tiers tumblr_ona0uhJDjq1t8e8cro1_500.jpg|Charlotte Katakuri |link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Katakuri Fujitora11.jpg|Fujitora|link=Issho (Admiral Fujitora) Tsuru Anime Infobox.png|Tsuru|link=Tsuru Jack Anime Infobox.png|Jack|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_(One_Piece) Nekomamushi.jpg|Nekomamushi|link=Nekomamushi 313120.jpg|Inuarashi|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Inuarashi Charlotte Smoothie Full Body.png|Charlotte Smoothie|link=Charlotte Smoothie Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy|link=Monkey D. Luffy Donquixote Doflamingo Anime Infobox.png|Donquixote Doflamingo|link=Donquixote Doflamingo Cracker's_Main_Biscuit_Puppet.png|Charlotte Cracker|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Cracker Jozu.png|Jozu|link=Jozu Vista11.jpg|Vista|link=Vista Sabo99.png|Sabo|link=Sabo Jimbeii.jpg|Jinbe|link=Jinbe AceGanzkörper.png|Portgas D. Ace|link=Portgas D. Ace Zunisha.png|Zunisha|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zunisha_(One_Piece) 7404c9c069392d72_d0fccf1ac65d2ff9_11303514701937628143215.jpg|Gild Tesoro|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gild_Tesoro Upper-Mid Tiers Don Chinjao (jung).jpg|Chinjao|link=Chinjao Urouge_Anime_Infobox.png|Urouge|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Urouge Trafalgar D. Water Law Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Trafalgar Law|link=Trafalgar Law Cavendish Anime Infobox.png|Cavendish|link=Cavendish Sai Anime Infobox.png|Sai|link=Sai 5154576-7595006155-aEHrs.png|Lao G|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lao_G Jesus_Burgess_portrait.png|Jesus Burgess |link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jesus_Burgess kyros-one-piece-captain (3).png|Kyros|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyros Barto.png|Bartholomew Kuma|link=Bartholomew Kuma vinsmoke_jajji_by_xsilverxbulletx-daafvr6.jpg|Judge Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsmoke_Judge? Trebol_Anime_Infobox.png|Trebol|link=Trebol Emporio_Ivankov_Anime_Infobox.png|Ivankov|link=Emporio Ivankov Basil_Hawkins_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Basil Hawkins|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Basil_Hawkins?venotify=created L Zorro.JPG|Roronoa Zoro|link=Roronoa Zoro Vinsmoke_Reiju_Portrait.png|Reiju Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsmoke_Reiju 5325037-2.jpg|Niji Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Niji_Vinsmoke 5325039-1.jpg|Ichiji Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsmoke_Ichiji?venotify=created Sanjii.jpg|Vinsmoke Sanji|link=Vinsmoke Sanji Vinsmoke_Yonji_Portrait.png|Vinsmoke Yonji|link=Vinsmoke Yonji Pica Anime Infobox.png|Pica|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pica Diamante_Manga_Infobox.png|Diamante|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Diamante Capone.Bege.full.345867.jpg|Capone Bege|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Capone_Bege Vergoo.jpg|Vergo|link=Vergo Smoker Anime Post Timeskip.png|Smoker|link=Smoker Eustass Kid Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Eustass Kid|link=Eustass Kid 0624ab30204d372d2f79d77036f9e79b047492fa.jpg|Killer|link=Killer (One Piece) Bartolomeo Anime Infobox.png|Bartolomeo|link=Bartolomeo Jewelry_Bonney's_Manga_Color_Scheme_Post_Timeskip.png|Jewelry Bonney|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jewelry_Bonney X Drake Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|X Drake|link=X Drake Scratchmen_Apoo_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Scratchmen Apoo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Scratchmen_Apoo Mid Tiers Ptjo0Ap.png|Franky Shogun|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Franky Nico Robin Anime.png|Nico Robin|link=Nico Robin Gladius_Anime_Infobox.png|Gladius|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gladius Caesar Clown Anime Infobox.png|Caesar Clown|link=Caesar Clown Living Ryuuma.png|Prime Ryuma|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ryuma Vicious_Dellinger.png|Dellinger|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dellinger Franky11.jpg|Franky|link=Franky 3176530-untitled-14.jpg|Hajrudin|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hajrudin Senor_Pink's_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Senor Pink|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Senor_Pink Baby_5's_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Baby 5|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_5 Buffalo's_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Buffalo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Buffalo_(One_Piece) Machvise Anime Infobox.png|Machvise|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Machvise Viola_Stitched_Cap_(One_Piece_Ep_731).png|Viola|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Viola Ideo Anime Infobox.png|Ideo|link=Ideo Lower Mid Tiers Boa Hancock Manga Infobox.png|Boa Hancock|link=Boa Hancock C0973.png|Sentomaru|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sentomaru Monet Anime Infobox.png|Monet|link=Monet Byrnnidi_World_former_bounty.png|Byrnndi World|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Brynndi_World NightmareRuffy.png|Nightmare Luffy|link=Nightmare Luffy Doma.png|Doma|link=Doma Gekko Moriah Anime.png|Gekko Moriah|link=Gekko Moriah Oars Anime Infobox.png|Oars|link=Oars Little Oars Jr.png|Oars Jr.|link=Oars Jr. Komei Anime Infobox.png|Komei|link=Komei Copper22.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper|link=Tony Tony Chopper Baum-0.png|Tashigi|link=Tashigi ZombieSword-0.png|Ryuma|link=Ryuma Wiper Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Wiper|link=Wiper Foxy_Anime_Infobox.png|Foxy|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Foxy(One_Piece) Low Tiers Brook .png|Brook|link=Brook Nami Anime.png|Nami|link=Nami (One Piece) 235811.jpg|Jora|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jora?venotify=created hina.jpg|Hina|link=Hina (One Piece) Usopp Anime.png|Usopp|link=Usopp Daz Bones Anime Infobox 2.png|Daz Bones|link=Daz Bones (Mr. 1) Orlumbus Anime Infobox.png|Orlumbus|link=Orlumbus Kalifa Anime Infobox.png|Kalifa|link=Kalifa Wapol.jpg|Wapol|link=Wapol Arlong Anime Infobox.png|Arlong|link=Arlong Krieg Anime Infobox.png|Don Kreig|link=Don Kreig Kinderwagen-0.png|Buggy the Clown|link=Buggy the Clown Alvida.jpg|Alvida|link=Alvida Kuros-0.png|Kuro|link=Kuro Leo Anime Infobox.png|Leo|link=Leo (One Piece) Mohji.jpg|Mohji|link=Mohji Cabaji Anime Infobox.png|Cabaji|link=Cabaji Gin Anime Infobox 2.png|Gin|link=Gin Pearl Anime Infobox.png|Pearl|link=Pearl (One Piece) Buchi Anime Infobox.png|Buchi|link=Buchi Sham Anime Infobox.png|Sham|link=Sham (One Piece) Jango.jpg|Jango|link=Jango (One Piece) Unknown Tiers Carrot Anime Infobox.png|Carrot|link=Carrot benn.jpg|Benn Beckman|link=Benn Beckman Enel Anime.png|Enel|link=Enel Cobyf.png|Coby|link=Coby Surume_-_One_Piece.png|Surume|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Surume_(One_Piece) Squard Anime.png|Squardo|link=Squardo Shirapic.png|Shirahoshi|link=Poseidon (Shirahoshi) Bellamy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Bellamy|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bellamy Luc-0.png|Rob Lucci|link=Rob Lucci Kaku Manga Infobox.png|Kaku|link=Kaku Croc-0.png|Crocodile|link=Crocodile (One Piece) Perona.png|Perona|link=Perona Magellan Warriors 3.png|Magellan|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Magellan Tamago_Anime_Infobox.png|Baron Tamago|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tamago Sugar_Anime_Infobox.png|Sugar|link=Sugar (One Piece) Monkey D. Dragon.png|Monkey D. Dragon|link=Monkey D. Dragon Category:One Piece Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime